Kamen rider decade, the lost memory ( dekade no sekai? )
by Henshin.fever89
Summary: Setelah peperangan melawan dai shocker bersama kamen rider W. Tsukasa, Kaito, Yusuke dan Natsumi menemui petualangan baru, apakah mereka bisa melewatinya?
1. Chapter 1: sebuah petualangan baru

Disclaimer: kamen rider decade dimiliki oleh toei dan ishimori production.

Title: kamen rider decade, the lost memory.

Aku sedang bersama semua orangku sayang, menyantap hidanganku dengan lahap bersama orang yang bertarung bersamaku, ya, ini sudah seminggu sejak pertarungan antara dai shocker dan para rider.

Kini aku, pria bernama Tsukasa kadoya sedangmenunggu dunia apa yang akan aku lewati dan tempuh.

Tampak daiki kaito sedang lahap menyantap makanannya bersama natsumi!

``hey Tsukasa, masih ingat denganku?`` tiba-tiba ada suara terdengar di pikiranku, aku pejamkan mata ini dan aku tundukan kepalaku, setelah beberapa saat, aku merasa sedang berdiri di tempat yang sangat gelap, seorang diri.

Ku lihat sekelilingku, tidak ada seorangpun berada di tempat yang sangat gelap ini.

``Tsukasa, perjalananmu belum selesai! Kau ingin tahu kebenaran sesungguhnya?!`` ucap seorang manusia yang muncul dari kegelapan di depanku.

``wataru kurenai, sudah kuduga. Ada apalagi? Kau ingin membunuhku lagi? Ini sudah seminggu sejak saat itu!`` ucapku dengan nada datar.

``tidak, kali ini.. Aku ingin memberitahumu!, kebenaran sesungguhnya akan terungkap nanti!`` Wataru menatapku tajam.

``kebenaran apalagi?`` timpaku, sedikit berteriak.

``kau akan tahu sendiri!`` ucap wataru, tubuhnya lenyap dari hadapanku dan bersamaan dengan itu, aku kembali ke duniaku.

Aku termenung di meja makan mendengar ucapan Wataru tadi sebelum akhirnya daiki menepuk pundakku.

``hey, sedang apa kau melamun,  
memikirkanku?`` ucap kaito yang sedang duduk di antara aku dan Natsumi.

``heh.. Pencuri sialan.. Aku sedang memikirkan dunia apa yang akan kita lalui selanjutnya!`` balasku.

``oh!`` Kaito menaikkan alisnya dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

Setelah beberapa lama aku duduk termenung, aku bangkit dan melangkah ke arah dimana sebuah lukisan, banner atau apalah yang ada di hikari studio,  
lukisan yang sebelumnya berganti dengan sebuah lukisan, lukisan yang entah apa artinya karena disitu ada diriku memegangi kamera magentaku ini.

Semua orang ( Daiki, Yusuke dan Natsumi ) menghampiriku dan melihat lukisan itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

``apa artinya ini?`` tanya Natsumi.

``mungkin ini...`` timpa Yusuke.

``ah, sudahlah! Kita cari tahu saja!``

ucapku sebelum kaito membuka mulutnya dan kulangkahkan kaki ini keluar dengan kaito menatapku kesal.

Setibanya diluar hikari studio, kami semua, termasuk aku, menatap sekeliling lingkungan dunia yang baru kami datangi dengan mata terbelalak, kaget dan merasa tak percaya.

Hampir semua gedung disekitar kami di lahap api dan hancur, orang-orang berjalan tanpa semangat.

Apakah artinyaini?  
Aku mengajak Yusuke bersamaku untuk mengelilingi dunia baru ini, apakah ini dunia kamen rider? Showa atau heisei? Apakah ini.. dunia super sentai? Ah! Pikiran ini bingung untuk memikirkan itu semua.

Setelah beberapa lama Aku dan Yusuke berjalan, menginggalkan Natsumi dan Kaito di hikari studio.

Kami bertemu dengan seorang pria di hadapan kami, punggung ia yang terbungkus jaket hitam menghadap kami.

``selamat datang di neraka! Lawan pertamamu adalah aku`` ucap pria di depan kami, sebuah benda atau yang lebih di kenal bernama zecter melayang di atasnya, diapun memutar badannya, wajahnya tertunduk sesaat dia menempatkan zecter itu di sabuk yang ada di pinggangnya.

``hen..shin!`` dia berkata, tubuhnya perlahan di lapisi oleh armor dan kepalanya di lapisi oleh helm berwarna merah tua.  
Tunggu, apakah itu merah tua? Kamen rider dark kabuto.. bukankah ia sudah kubunuh sebelumnya? Kenapa sekarang dia disini? Apa arti semua ini?

HENSHIN, terdengar suara dari zecter yang sekarang berada di sabuk miliknya, lebih tepatnya di tengah sabuk di depan perutnya.

Lalu dia menarik tanduk zecter miliknya dan menggeser tanduk itu ke samping.

``cast off!`` ucap dia pelan.

To be continue 


	2. Chapter 2: tsukasa?

CHAPTER 2: Tsukasa?

CHANGE BEETLE.  
Kini pria itu telah berubah menjadi kamen rider dark kabuto, di balik helmnya dia menatap Yusuke dan Tsukasa.

Jelang beberapa saat, muncul 2 rider lain dari kegelapan sebuah gedung.  
Mereka adalah ryuki dan kiva. Bukan, melainkan ryuga dan dark kiva. Dua rider jahat itu menghampiri dark kabuto yang sekarang sudah melakukan ''cast off''.

``Yusuke!`` panggil Tsukasa setengah berteriak.

``hm!`` gumam Yusuke.

``henshin!`` teriak mereka berdua, Yusuke bertransformasi menjadi kuuga

Tsukasa mengambil decadrivernya dan bertransformasi menjadi decade.  
Pertarungan tidak terhindarkan lagi, dark kabuto, dark kiva dan ryuga berlari ke arah decade dan kuuga sementara mereka berdiri di tempat.

Tiba-tiba langkah para dark rider terhenti, sebuah dimensi paralel terbentuk di depan mereka.  
Munculah tiga sosok manusia berjalan membelakangi decade dan kuuga.

``wataru..`` ucap decade pelan.

``decade, tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara!

``Semua, ayo. Kivat!`` seru Wataru kurenai, sosok misterius yang selama ini adalah kamen rider kiva ASLI dan bisa berbicara dengan decade dimanapun ia berada.  
Sebuah benda hidup berbentuk kelelawar muncul bersama sebuah zecter dari langit.  
Wataru menangkap benda bernama kivat itu dan menempatkannya pada lengannya.

``henshin!`` Wataru berkata, wajahnya sekarang di penuhi ukiran seperti tattoo transparan.

WAKE UP.  
kini Wataru sudah berubah menjadi kiva.  
Sementara itu pria yang disebelah wataru memasang kotak berisi kartu pada sabuknya, ia pun berubah menjadi kamen rider, lebih tepatnya kamen rider ryuki. Pria terakhir mengambil zecter berwarna merah dan melirik Tsukasa sebelum ia memasang zecter itu pada sabuknya. ia pun berubah menjadi kamen rider kabuto.  
Mereka bertiga melangkah ke arah para dark rider dan mulai menyerang mereka.  
Para dark rider pun tidak tinggal diam, ryuga melompat ke arah ryuki dan tinju dari tangan kanannya hampir mengenai kepala ryuki sementara dark kiva merangkul kiva dan keduanya saling beradu pukulan.

Dark kabuto menatap kabuto dan kabuto pun menatap dia, keduanya berputar membentuk lingkaran sebelum melakukan

CLOCK UP.

Pertarungan mereka tak terlihat.  
Tsukasa atau decade hanya menyaksikan hal itu dengan Yusuke berdiri di belakang dia.

``aku tidak mengerti semua ini.. Siapa mereka? Aku tahu Wataru tapi Mereka bukan orang aku temui sebelumnya! Kedua orang itu..`` ucap Tsukasa lirih tanpa menyadari, sosok Yusuke sekarang berubah menjadi manusia dan berubah transparan sebelum menghilang.

``YUSUKE!`` teriak Tsukasa, mencoba menyentuh dia tapi tubuhnya kini lenyap.

Tsukasa kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi sementara kamen rider sedang bertarung dengan para dark rider, adu pedang antara ryuki dan ryuga berjalan sangat lama, tendangan kiva melayang ke arah dark kiva dan kunai gun dark kabuto dan kabuto mengarah ke satu sama lain.

``Apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti!`` Tsukasa melihat dan berlari ke arah para rider yang bertarung dan berniat meluapkan kebingungan dan kekesalan dia kepada kumpulan dark rider yaitu ryuga, dark kiva dan dark kabuto.

Ia terus berlari sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang memukulnya dari samping, entah darimana datangnya tapi ia berhasil membuat Tsukasa tersungkur dengan sekali pukulan saja.

Tsukasa berdiri dan melihat sosok pria itu, matanya pun terbelalak tak percaya apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

``wake up.`` teriak kivat, kiva menyudahi pertarungan dengan dark kiva, dia melakukan tendangan pamungkasnya ke arah dark kiva, kiva pun meledak dan wataru berubah menjadi manusia.

Dia melihat decade atau tsukasa berhadapan dengan pria itu.

``ini saatnya.. Kau akan mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya tsukasa.`` teriak Wataru lantak.

Tsukasa masih berdiri bagaikan patung.  
Menatap sosok pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

``Tsukasa kadoya.. Hm, cukup aneh untuk seorang imitasi sepertimu!`` pria itu melontarkan kata-kata kepada tsukasa yang berirama seperti sebuah ejekan untuknya.

Akankah Tsukasa mengetahui kebenaran sesungguhnya?  
To be continue.

Yosh. Chapter 2 udah selesai. Mohon review fanfic pertamaku ini ya minasan. 


	3. Chapter 3: musuh terkuat

``s-siapa kau?!`` tanya tsukasa.

``kau adalah aku dan aku adalah dirimu`` jawab sang pria yang memakai setelan baju warna hitam dan membawa kamera berwarna hitam, pria itu bagai pinang di belah dua.  
Dia sangat mirip dengan Tsukasa kadoya.

Sementara itu..

``RAIDA KICK!`` teriak kabuto saat melayangkan sebuah tendangan pamungkas ke leher dark kabuto, membuat dark kabuto terpental dan meledak.

Disaat bersamaan sebuah naga keluar dari cermin, bukan dari luar atau belakang, tapi dari dalam cermin dan menghampiri ryuki. Ryuki meloncat ke atas sebelum mengarahkan kakinya melayang ke arah ryuga. Tendangan api Ryuki telak mengenai Ryuga, Ryuga pun meledak dan hancur.

Kini, Ryuki dan Kabuto bertransformasi ke tubuh manusia mereka dan menghampiri wataru.

``Shinji, Tendou.. Bersiaplah!`` perintah wataru.

``hm..`` gumam pria bernama shinji.

``selama dunia ini di penuhi kejahatan, aku akan memusnahkan kejahatan itu!`` Jawab pria bernama tendou dengan angkuh.  
Sementara natsumi dan kaito tiba di tempat kejadian, mereka kaget setelah melihat apa yang terjadi.

``Jadi.. Suara rusuh itu datangnya dari sini.`` seru kaito.

``Ya begitulah sepertinya!`` jawab natsumi.

``kau.. Kau siapa? Jawab aku!`` tanya tsukasa pada kembarannya.

``aku?.. Hm, aku adalah tsukasa kadoya.

Aku yang menciptakan dirimu`` percakapanpun terjadi antara mereka.

``maksudmu?``

``maksudku adalah aku menciptakan dirimu, dimulai dari menculik dirimu karena kau punya potensi menjadi diriku, lalu para anggota dai shocker mengubah wajahmu dan..`` pria itu menatap kaito.

``aku menanamkan ingatanku kepada dirimu! Sebagai shocker, kami bisa melakukan apa saja. Termasuk mencuci otakmu untuk sementara dan membuat dunia pararel untuk mengujimu.``

``jadi selama ini, rider yang bertarung denganku hanyalah rider dunia pararel?`` Tsukasa terbelalak, matanya membesar bagaikan kelereng.

``tepat. Tidak kusangka kau sampai sejauh ini, sayang sekali wataru mengingatkanmu dan dia tahu jika dunia pararel yang kubuat bersatu.. maka.. dunia nyata ini akan hancur! Itu sebabnya dia mencoba mencegahmu`` tegas pria yang mengaku tsukasa.

``Jadi begitu.. Baiklah, kalau begitu kita buktikan siapa yang terbaik!`` tsukasa mengambil sabuknya dan menempelkannya pada perutnya, tali sabuknya muncul dari samping dan melilit tubuh tsukasa!

``baiklah!`` pria itu melakukan hal yang sama, perbedaannya mata sabuk pria itu berwarna ungu atau mungkin biru dan punya tsukasa adalah merah!

``henshin!`` teriak mereka berdua saat mengambil kartu dari ''buku rider'' mereka dan memasukkan ke slot masing-masing.

Armor muncul dan menempel di tubuh mereka sementara helm melekat di kepala mereka, mereka bertransformasi menjadi.. Decade.  
Tapi, perbedaan mereka adalah, jika tsukasa adalah decade berwarna magenta, putih dan bermata hijau.  
Maka tsukasa satu lagi berubah menjadi decade gelap, sangat gelap. Armornya berwarna hitam dan memiliki warna emas di sekitar dadanya. Dialah dark decade, decade yang sesungguhnya.  
Mereka menatap satu sama lain sementara natsumi, kaito, wataru,  
tendou dan shinji menyaksikan mereka dari kejauhan.

Tiba-tiba decade dan dark decade berlari ke arah masing-masing, mengambil buku rider mereka dan merubahnya ke mode pedang.  
Pedang mereka saling bertambrakan saat mereka mulai berhadapan dan menatap satu sama lainnya.

Terdengar suara benturan benda metal yang sangat nyaring di antara mereka berdua.

Pertarungan pun tidak terhindarkan, teriakan mereka berdua sangatlah nyaring saat mereka melayangkan pedang mereka ke tubuh satu sama lain.

Akankah tsukasa kadoya mengalahkan tsukasa kadoya ( dark decade ) lainnya?

To be continue 


	4. Chapter 4: dark dekade hilang kendali!

Decade dan Dark decade mengambil kartu dari buku rider milik mereka dan memasukkan kedua kartu itu ke dalam slot masing-masing.

Kamen ride: den-o kamen ride: nega den-o

begitulah kira-kira suara yang muncul dari kedua sabuk mereka.  
Armor mereka menghilang dan berganti menjadi armor baru.  
Armor decade menjadi merah dan armor dark decade menjadi ungu tua sedikit gelap.

``begitu rupanya!`` gumam decade yang langsung mengayunkan pedang ke arah dark decade, dark decade menepis serangan decade dengan mengayunkan pedang ke arah berlawanan, mengubah arah pedang decade mengikuti arah pedang miliknya.  
Setelah itu, dia melayangkan tinju ke perut decade dan membuat ia tersungkur.  
Decade meringis kesakitan lalu bangkit sebelum dark decade mampu menendang dia, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga, di tebaslah punggung dark decade hingga armornya memercikan api.

``wataru, haruskah kita bantu dia?`` tanya shinji.

``tidak, ini pertarungan antara mereka berdua.`` jawab wataru.

``sudahlah, biarlah decade menyelesaikan masalahnya!`` perintah tendou kepada shinji.

Decade dan dark decade sudah berubah kembali, kini decade menjadi faiz dan dark decade menjadi ixa.  
Mereka saling mengadu tembakan yang di hasilkan dari buku rider mereka yang berbentuk seperti pistol.  
Decade menembak dark decade tapi mampu di hindari dengan berguling ke samping. Lalu, dark decade menembak decade tapi ia juga mampu menghindar dengan bersembunyi pada sebuah dinding.  
Kejadian itu terus berlangsung sangat lama.

``apakah dia yang kulihat waktu aku mencuri diendriver!?`` kaito menatap natsumi.

``Ya, orang yang waktu itu berada di penjara dai shocker. Waktu itu ada dua orang yang berada di penjara dai shocker, yuki joji dan satu orang yang wajahnya rata, dia disimpan di wadah seperti aquarium``

``hm.. Kau sepertinya tahu banyak kaito, dalam keadaan seperti ini apapun bisa terjadi.`` pungkas natsumi.

``kuat juga kau.`` salut dark decade yang mengambil kartu, memasukkannya ke dalam slot sabuk miliknya satu persatu.

KAMEN RIDE: DARK KABUTO. ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP.

``tentu lebih baik darimu.`` dekade berkata, memasukkan kartu kedalam slotnya.

FORM RIDE: FAIZ ACCEL

Decade yang menjadi faiz mode accel menekan tombol benda yang mirip jam di tangannya.  
START UP. benda itu mengeluarkan suara.  
Dia pun dapat melihat pergerakan dark decade dan menangkis setiap pukulan yang ia luncurkan, membalasnya dengan tendangan telak ke kaki dan pinggang sampai dark decade terpental.

``lumayan.`` lagi-lagi dark decade memasukkan kartu kedalam slotnya.

FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DARK KABUTO

dark decade dalam bentuk dark kabuto berlari ke arah decade yang sekarang sudah kembali ke bentuk faiz karena waktunya sudah habis untuk menjadi mode accel, sebuah tendangan bertenaga di layangkan ke perut decade, membuatnya terpental jauh dan tubuhnya membentur dinding hingga hancur.

Dark decade berubah ke bentuk aslinya, dia memutar badannya dan mengubah tatapannya ke arah daiki kaito dan natsumi.

``natsumi, hati-hati! Henshin!`` kaito kini berada di depan natsumi dan mengambil diendriver dari sakunya, memasukkan kartu diend ke dalam slot yang berada di samping diendriver.

KAMEN RIDE: DIEND.

Kini kaito berubah menjadi diend dan melangkah kearah dark decade dengan menembakkan bola berwarna biru yang berasal dari diendrivernya ke arah dark decade. Dark decade menghindari setiap peluru yang datang menghampiri dia sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah diend. Diend mengambil kartu pamungkas dan memasukkannya kedalam slot diendriver.

FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DIEND.

``kita lihat apa kau bisa menghindari ini.`` diend mengarahkan diendriver ke arah dark decade yang sekarang mengambil dua kartu miliknya.  
Senyuman tersimpul dari bibir dark decade yang tertutupi helm warna hitam.  
Menandakan bahwa kemenangan ada di tangannya.

Yooosh. Chapter 4. Kependekan lagi ya? Maaflah. Namanya juga pemula -_- reviewnya ya- 


	5. Chapter 5: the end of diend

Diend mengarahkan diendriver ke arah dark decade dan sebuah lingkaran hologram maju mengarah pada dark decade.  
Dengan cepat dekade memasang kartu pertama pada slot sabuknya sebelum kartu kedua.

ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE.  
FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DARK DECADE.

Tiba-tiba dark decade muncul di belakang diend dan menendak dia ke depan hingga terpental.  
Puluhan kartu hologram raksasa terbentuk di depan dark decade sampai diend.

Dark decade melompat kelangit lalu melayangkan tendangannya ke arah diend, diend pun terpental jauh dan hancur sebelum menabrak gedung di belakangnya, diendriver jatuh tepat di depan dark kabuto.

``akhirnya, barang ini menjadi milikku kembali!`` gumam dark decade seraya memungut diendriver dari tanah.

Natsumi jatuh dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan badannya dan dia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.  
``kaito..`` ucapnya lirih, air matanya tak dapat di bendung lagi.

``tidak bisa dibiarkan!`` teriak shinji yang berniat menghampiri dark decade tapi dia dihentikan oleh wataru dan tendou souji.

``kau ini bodoh, biarkan tsukasa menyelesaikan ini. Misi kita hanya membantunya sedikit!`` ucap wataru sambil menatap shinji.

``tapi.. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam saja!`` shinji kembali berteriak lalu tendou menampar pipinya.

``heh, percayalah, aku tahu kau ingin menghentikan perang rider dan membuat dunia ini damai, tapi aku tahu.. Ini semua akan berakhir`` jelas tendou perdebatan pun terjadi antara mereka bertiga.

Sementara itu.

Tsukasa atau decade mengepalkan tangannya.  
``kurang ajar, dasar kau bajingan!`` amarah kini menguasai dirinya dan ia pun di kuasai oleh dendam.  
Dia mengambil K-touch dan terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi. K-touch itu blank, dia menekan-nekan layar k-touch dengan jarinya namun nihil.

``percuma. Benda itu hanya berfungsi di dunia pararel, kau ini bukan tipe yang bisa memanggil rider sama sepertiku, itu kenapa aku menciptakan diendriver.`` dark decade melipat tangan di dada.

``persetan dengan ini.`` dia melempar k-touch miliknya ke belakang lalu berlari ke arah dark decade.  
Dark decade mengambil dan memasukkan kartu pada slot driendriver.

ATTACK RIDE: BLASH.

Dia menembaki decade dan decade pun mundur beberapa langkah akibat peluru yang mengenai tubuhnya dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Decade yang keletihan berubah kembali menjadi sosok tsukasa kadoya.  
Dark decade mengambil benda yang mirip seperti k-touch.

``akan kutunjukan kau kekuatan sesuatu``dark decade menekan layar K-touch beberapa kali, menatap tsukasa tajam.

DARK KABUTO, OUJA, RAIA, PSYGA, IXA, KABUXI, DARK KIVA, RYUGA, G3-X, KICK HOPPER FINAL FORM RIDE: DARK DECADE.

dark decade menempelkan k-touch pada bagian depan sabuknya dan tiba-tiba dadanya di penuhi oleh kartu para dark rider dan rider jahat.

Tsukasa bangkit dengan nafas terengah-engah dengan punggung menghadap ke dark decade.

Dark decade mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan buku rider yang sekarang dalam mode pistol dan diendriver ke arah tsukasa yang memuntahkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya.

Natsumi bangkit dan mencoba menhentikan dark decade.  
Dia berlari ke arah tsukasa.

``tsukasa`` itulah teriaknya.

Ia berdiri di depan tsukasa sebelum membentangkan tangan lebar-lebar.  
Mencoba menghalangi peluru yang akan mengenai tubuh tsukasa yang melaju sangat cepat.

Sementara itu trio rider hanya menatap dengan tajam arena pertarungan itu Shinji mengepalkan tangan Wataru maju beberapa langkah ke depan sementara itu tendou melipat tangan di dada

Akankah mereka berhasil selamat? Apakah ini adalah akhir dari decade. To be continue. 


	6. Chapter 6: awal kehancuran

Peluru meluncur ke arah tubuh natsumi sebelum akhirnya..

CLOCK UP.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya tubuh natsumi dan tsukasa terhindar dari peluru dark decade, tubuh mereka terhempas ke arah samping.

CLOCK OVER.

Terlihat seorang kamen rider berwarna merah sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan dark decade.

``berjalan di jalan surga, aku pria yang akan mengatur segalanya!`` ucap rider bergelar kabuto itu.

``selama peperangan rider masih berlanjut, aku akan melindungi dunia!`` timpa shinji kido.

"Tsukasa, mungkin kau pernah dengar ini tapi sekarang, aku dan temanku akan menyudahi petualanganmu!" balas kiva, menepuk pundak tsukasa dan menatap dark decade.

``kalian, bawa natsumi menjauh dari tempat ini!`` perintah decade kepada kabuto dan ryuki.  
Mereka mengangguk dan membawa natsumi pergi dari area pertarungan.

Kiva berlari ke arah dark decade dan melayangkan pukulan sementara tsukasa berubah kembali menjadi decade.

Pukulan kiva dapat di hindari sebelum decade menembaki ia dan mengenai tepat di punggungnya, membuat dark decade jatuh ke tanah.

Dark decade bangkit dan mengambil satu kartu, memasukkannya ke slot diendriver.

KAMEN RIDE: DARK KIVA.

sosok dark kiva berwujud hologram sampai bentuknya nyata di depan dark decade dan menyerang kiva. Adu pukulan dan tendangan terjadi di antara mereka.

Sementara itu dark decade menghampiri decade dan mereka saling menghunuskan perang satu sama lain.  
Pedang mereka beradu, membuat suara metal dari pedang mereka begitu nyaring.

Kiva bertransformasi dalam bentuk emperor dan menendak dark kiva ke dinding sebuah gedung hingga punggungnya terbentur, kini dark kiva menempel di dinding.

Kiva menghabisi dark kiva dengan mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya. Dark kiva tertusuk pedang kiva emperor dan hancur seketika.

Sementara itu, decade semakin terdesak, dia membanting dark decade kelantai.  
Memukul dan meninju mukanya.  
Perkelahian bawah pun tak terelakkan.

Dark decade mendorong decade ke samping kemudian ia berlutut di sampingnya, memukul wajah decade beberapa kali sebelum decade menendang punggungnya hingga ia tersungkur dengan wajah menghadap ke tanah.

Decade bangkit dan melompat ke arah dark decade, dia mendarat tepat di punggung dark decade, memukul bagian belakang kepala dark decade dengan brutal.

Dark decade berbalik dan membanting decade ke belakang sebelum mereka berdua bangkit dan menatap satu sama lain.

Dark decade dan decade mengambil kartu mereka dan memasangnya pada slot masing-masing.

ATTACK RIDE: SLASH.

Pedang mereka beradu satu sama lain dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum terkena pada tubuh masing-masing.  
Decade menebas perut dark decade sementara dark decade menghajar pundak decade dengan pedangnya. Mereka berdua terpental dan bangkit lagi.

Satu kartu sudah ada di tangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka kali ini menggunakan kartu itu juga.

ATTACK RIDE: BLASH.

Mereka saling adu tembakan sebelum lari ke arah satu sama lain, menghindari setiap peluru yang datang datang pada akhirnya mereka saling beradu pukulan kembali.

Kiva yang berubah menjadi bentuk sebelumnya hanya melihat dari kejauhan.  
Ia berjalan pelan untuk menghampiri decade.

Dark decade terengah-engah, begitu pula decade.  
Kini, kiva berada di belakang decade.

``aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal.`` ucap kiva.

``apa itu?`` balas decade.

``jika kau menghancurkan dia, kau akan menghilang sepenuhnya!``

``benarkah itu?``

``Ya, pada dasarnya kau tidak memiliki tempat untuk tinggal dan kau hanya duplikat dia. Misimu adalah menghancurkan rider dunia pararel yang ia ciptakan, karena. Kalau dunia itu bersatu dengan dunia ini..``

``kenapa? Apa?`` ucap decade tak sabar.

``dunia ini akan musnah karena bertabrakan dengan dunia pararel. Karena itu dia ingin menghabisimu, kau sudah tak berguna lagi untuknya.``

``begitu ya. Aku tak peduli, aku hanya kamen rider yang lewat dan aku tidak punya tempat, ingat itu!`` decade mengakhiri percakapan mereka berdua dan menatap kiva sebelum menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

``akan ku akhiri semua ini!`` decade berjalan ke arah dark decade.

``kami, rider dunia nyata akan mengingat pengorbananmu! Kami akan mengingat disana ada rider bernama tsukasa yang melindungi dunia kami!`` ucap kiva yang berada di belakang decade.

``SEDANG APA KALIAN!`` teriak dark decade dan berlari ke arah decade.

To be continue. 


	7. Chapter finale: akhir dari segalanya!

Dark decade dan decade menghampiri satu sama lain dan decade memukul perut dark decade beberapa kali, seperti petinju yang memukuli lawannya.

Dark decade mundur beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya tersungkur ke tanah.

Decade menghampiri dark decade dan meraih pundaknya untuk membuat ia bangun.  
Dia menendak perut dark decade dan menyiku punggungnya hingga dark decade jatuh lagi.

Sekali lagi dia membangunkan dark decade dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, membanting tubuh dark decade ke belakang tiga kali.

Dark decade terbanting dan punggungnya mendarat ke tanah sebanyak tiga kali sebelum ia bangkit terhuyung-huyung.

Decade mengangkat tubuh dark decade dan kini dark decade berada di antara bahu dan bagian belakang kepala decade dengan posisi menyamping.  
Tangan decade mencengkram kepala dan paha dark decade sebelum dia membantingnya ke tanah.

``rasakan itu!`` ucap decade setelah membanting dark decade.

Decade menarik satu kartu dari deck atau buku ridernya.  
Memasukkannya pada slot sabuknya.

FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DECADE.

decade melompat ke langit dan 9 kartu hologram raksasa terbentuk ke arah dark decade.  
Decade mengarahkan tendangannya ke dark decade.

Satu-persatu kartu hologram itu hancur akibat tendangan decade sebelum kakinya telak mengenai dark decade, tendangan decade membuat dark decade terpental dan hancur.

Kiva yang menyaksikan hal itu bertepuk tangan dan menghampiri decade.

``akhirnya kau berhasil!`` sambut kiva yang berubah menjadi wataru kurenai

``hm.. Setelah ini, apakah semua berakhir?`` tsukasa kadoya menghela nafas, kini dia berubah kedalam bentuk manusia.

Ryuki dan kabuto tiba di wilayah pertarungan dan berdiri di samping wataru.  
Mereka berdua berubah menjadi sosok tendou souji dan shinji kido.

``tidak, kami kamen rider akan meneruskan perjuanganmu dan menghentikan peperangan antara rider dan membuat damai!`` shinji berkata, tubuh tsukasa menjadi transparan. Partikel-partikel tubuh tsukasa melayang di udara.

``selama dai shocker ada, aku akan menghabisi mereka. Keadilan adalah diriku, Akulah kebenaran!`` ucap tendou yang mengangkat jarinya, menunjuk langit, sebuah senyum tersimpul di bibir tsukasa yang kini setengah tubuhnya tak terlihat dan decadriver yang terpasang di pinggang dia hancur berkeping-keping.

``selamat tinggal tsukasa kadoya!`` ucap wataru yang menghela nafas dan melipat tangan dia pada dada.

``hm.. Jaga diri kalian. Aku akan merindukan natsumi, ucapkan salamku kepadanya!``pungkas tsukasa yang tubuhnya menghilang dan lenyap perlahan.

Trio rider itu pun hanya bisa melihat satu sama lain.

``haruskah kita rahasiakan semua ini?`` shinji membuka pembicaraan, ketiga rider itu menuju hikari studio. Dimana natsumi berada.

``natsumi perlu tahu!`` jawab wataru.

``percayalah, dia perlu tahu. Aku pernah merasakan kehilangan orang yang aku cintai sebelumnya!`` tendou menghela nafas.

Sesampainya mereka di hikari studio, natsumi masih terbujur kaku di sofa.  
Dia masih pingsan akibat serangan dark decade, ketiga orang manusia itu berjalan ke arah dia.  
Natsumi pun membuka mata dan melihat sekitar sekitarnya.

``TSUKASA? DIMANA DIA?`` teriak natsumi, mengagetkan wataru, shinji dan tendou. M mereka pun dengan kikuknya duduk di sofa depan natsumi, menghela nafas dan menelan ludah mereka.

``sebenarnya begini, tsukasa menghilang setelah mengalahkan kembarannya..`` jawab wataru.

``jadi, maksudmu tsukasa terbunuh? Tidak mungkin!`` natsumi bangkit dan mencengkram baju wataru.

``tidak terbunuh, tapi dia menghilang dari dunia ini bersama dark decade, karena dia tidak ada pada dunia pararel, tubuhnya lenyap!``

``tidak mungkin.. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, tsukasa..`` natsumi menangis sejadi-jadinya.  
Dia duduk di sofa dan menutup muka dengan tangannya.

Suasana di hikari studio pun menjadi senyup, hanya suara tangisan natsumi yang terdengar.

1 minggu berlari setelah kepergian tsukasa.  
Trio rider sudah kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing, shinji kembali ke tempatnya bekerja, tendou kembali ke rumahnya dan wataru kembali ke istananya.  
Natsumi dalam keadaan baik-baik saja setelah ditinggal tsukasa

dia duduk di bangku sekitar taman dan melihat ke atas langit, senyum tersimpul di bibirnya, bintang-bintang itu seperti mengukir wajah tsukasa kadoya,

dia penasaran, dimana tsukasa berada sekarang? Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, merasakan angin malam menusuk tubuhnya.  
Dia bangkit kembali dan berjalan ke arah hikari studio.

The End 


End file.
